


Motionless - 17/21

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [22]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cutting, Dark, F/M, Gen, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Self-Harm, Supportive Steve Rogers, Torture, Violence, brutal stuff, please read warnings, supportive Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: The team is left to deal with the aftermath after bringing them home, how are they ever going to recover from this?





	Motionless - 17/21

**Author's Note:**

> This parts a little long and all in Bucky’s POV. Italics is the flashback. Oh, remember those sad feels I told you about? I am so sorry.

                                                               

* * *

Dr. Cho and her team were already waiting to take us to medical to get us checked out. When we stepped out, the look of gruesome shock her staff gave me didn’t go unnoticed. I wrapped my flesh arm around myself, tightening the blanket that Nat had draped over me, covering my left side. Bruce met with Helen as Steve picked up Y/N and placed her onto the gurney. One of the assistants of Helen took her wrists and began to strap her onto the railings.

I saw red.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” I roared at the man, blanket completely forgotten, now on the ground as I stalked towards him, ready to rip his head off.

“Bucky, what?” I shoved the man up to the wall by his shirt, lifting him up so his feet were off the ground. “Bucky what the hell!”

“No one restrains her,” I growled at the man, who looked like he was about to piss his pants.

“But protocol states…”

“Fuck your protocol, if I see one more person restrain her, I won’t hesitate to kill them.” The man nodded quickly, eyes filled with fear. A strong hand gripped my shoulder, voice firm but soft.

“Bucky put the man down. Helen will take care of him, but Y/N needs you right now.” I released the man instantly at the mention of Y/N’s name. I turned to see her face pale, eyes red, wet with tears, clutching onto Natasha who was also glaring at the man. I rushed back to her, who instantly reached out towards me. Burrowing herself into my right side. Steve looked back at us and to Dr. Cho’s assistant and began to escort him back inside and instructed to wait in Dr. Cho’s Office.

Bruce and Helen led us down to get checked up and patched up. I never let Y/N out of my sight. Not again. I had to make sure no one else tried to hurt her. My head was still fuzzy from before and the urge to fight and give in still lingered. But the Soldier's instincts was to protect her. Even if it meant I had to severely hurt someone in order to do so. I watched as Y/N was brought into a room, I anxiously looked around the room, then to Y/N who was doing the same thing. She was growing nervous and began to wring her hands together.

“Bucky, can you please come here?” I looked at Helen who was standing by Y/N’s side, holding her hands still. I headed over to where she was standing and replaced her. “I need you to keep her calm as Bruce and I check over her injuries and the twins.” I nod at her, taking Y/N’s hands in mine. I lifted her left hand to my lips and kissed the bandage. Rubbing my thumb over her knuckles. She begins to breathe faster when Helen began to raise her shirt. I sat down in the chair and turned her face towards me.

“Hey, doll, just focus on me alright? We’re safe now. You’re safe, he’s dead. There’s nothing to be afraid of anymore.” I wiped away the tears from her eyes, offering her a smile. Y/N put my hand on her cheek and nodded to Helen.

“O-Okay, you...you can continue. It’s, it’s not going to look pretty.” Helen smiled softly at Y/N,

“Don’t worry, it’s just going to be us four in here. Now let’s check up on the little guys.” I watched as Helen lifted her shirt, where her stomach was slightly bulging. You couldn’t see it unless you really looked, but I noticed. But that wasn’t the only thing I noticed.

I saw the purple bruises, fading red lines that were littered on her sides, her arms and her legs. I could feel the gears whir quietly, I really needed to punch something before I destroyed Helen’s monitors. However, before I could, Helen spoke up, looking at us and Bruce.

“Dr. Banner was correct. The twins are both healthy and look good. You’re slightly dehydrated and malnourished. I know Albern fed you after all of that when he did, but if he didn’t? Then there would've been some drastic health risks.” Helen discussed with the both of us of what Y/N needed to eat, drink, and how to keep her strength up while her body healed. Bruce came back after having to leave to talk to Tony.

“I have good news and bad news. What would you like first?” I looked at Y/N, who was leaning towards me, kissing her forehead, I answered for her.

“Bad news first, Bruce.”

“I showed Tony your scans Y/N and we won’t be able to put this,” he gestured towards the device on the side table, “back in until after your pregnancy.”

“Why not?” Y/N finally asked, not letting go of my hand.

“Putting you through this type of surgery this early in your pregnancy could be very fatal to you, the twins, or both. It’s safer to just wait.” She nods, taking it all in.

“And what’s the good news?” I squeeze her hand when I noticed it began to shake.

“Good news is, is that you have almost a clean bill of health, besides what Helen already told you. And once you recover from the pregnancy and your injuries, we’ll be able to reattach this and you’ll be able to walk again.” Y/N sat there unmoving, her thumb tracing lazy circles on her stomach….where our kids were growing.

“Can I think about it?” She looked towards Bruce and Helen.

“You take all the time you need, Y/N. There’s absolutely no rush.”

“I think, I think I’m going to wait then.” Helen nodded.

”Alright, well, there is one last thing that needs to get done before we leave you to rest. We’re going to need to give you a full physical and check the rest of your injuries.” Y/N stiffened and started to panic, shaking her head side to side.

“N-No, no please don’t. I-I can’t, I don’t…”

“Y/N, would it be helpful if it was just me in the room? Would you feel more comfortable if Bruce and Bucky left?” Y/N looked at me with tired, red eyes. I already knew her answer. Even though I made sure it didn’t show, it still felt like a punch to the gut. Why didn’t she want me to be there for her? I wanted, no needed to be there. I can’t leave her. Not after what just happened. But I had to respect her decision, I couldn’t make it for her. So I put on my best fake smile I could.

“It’s okay, doll, I understand.” I squeezed her hand again and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, lingering there a bit longer. Before running my right hand through her hair. “Helen’s gonna take good care of you, okay? I love you.” I got a small smile in return, which felt forced, but I let it slide.

“I love you too, Bucky.” I gave a nod to Helen and made my way out of the room, right into a group of med bay staff. The whole world stopped, as they grew quiet and stared. I tried my best to ignore the looks, the gasps, the shudders that shook them to the core at the sight before them. I walked down the hallway with determination, eyes forward as the staff backed away. I was very aware of them whispering behind my back, pointing at the newest additions of scars I now had. But I kept on walking until I was in the one place that was only for us Avengers. Where the fucking staff wasn't allowed, the gym. I really needed to hit something, break something. I wished I brought Albern back with me, ordered Helen to put him back together, just so I could rip him apart all over again.

Like he did to me.

Now I really needed to hit something. Seeing as the bag was already up, I started towards it and just let everything go.

* * *

 

_ I leave the room with only one thing in my mind, bring down the bastard that started all this. Who took Y/N away from me. Who ripped me apart and put me back together in a way I never wanted. I was going to make sure he paid for it, I was going to kill him. Slowly. Painfully. I was going to tear him apart, make him scream, beg for his life. And I was going to fucking enjoy it. _

_ It didn’t take me long until I tracked him down. Please, at least give me something to chase. This was way too easy. There he was running down the hallway briefcase in hand. I zeroed in on the briefcase but locked onto him. Putting a target on his back. Let’s make this, even more, fun, back to how it all started. Without any hesitation, I swiped a gun out off a dead agents hand and shot at the target. I smiled as I watched Albern yell and crumble to the floor. Bullseye. _

_ I took my time in walking towards him, there wasn’t any real rush. He wouldn’t be able to go anywhere. Not unless he somehow magically fixed his spine. I crouched down in front of him and smiled, oh man did I smile. _

“What did you do to me? Why can’t I move?”

“Consider it as a gift from Y/N. You know, the girl you shot? The one you took from Stark’s home and pretty much used her as your own play thing? My fucking fiancé?!”  _ I gripped him by the hair and yanked him up so he had to hold himself up by his hands,  _ “You took what was mine. So I’m returning the favor.” _ I growled lowly, smiling at the reaction that made its way across his face. So without another word, I dragged him and his briefcase into the room across the hall. The room where he took me apart, now it was my turn to take him apart. With the use of his own tools. _

_ He held onto the hand that was dragging him, trying to claw himself free, but I was determined. I picked him up and dumped him onto the table and secured him down, the same way he did me. _

_ I rolled my eyes as he began to plead, beg for me to spare his life, to just turn him into SHIELD instead. But I had enough of this annoying piece of shit. With two quick squeezes of the trigger, both his kneecaps were shot and he was thrashing on the table. But I wasn’t finished with him, I still had one more thing to take. So I knelt down to his face, which was pale, speckled with his own blood. _

“This is going to hurt, really, really, bad. You tore me apart, Schmidt, let’s give you a taste of your own medicine.”  _ Turning towards the tools laid out on the table, I chose the same saw they used when they cut everything else off. I wasn’t  _ me _ anymore at this moment. It felt as if I was floating above, watching the gruesome scene play out. _

_ I was no longer in control of my body as I watched my own hands cut away his flesh, removing his arm from the socket. Watching as the unattached limb roll across the cold concrete floor, a dark pool of crimson forming under the table. I could hear the sound of burning flesh as a hot surface categorized the fresh wound, to stop the blood flow. I wanted him dead, no longer breathing the air he no longer deserved, but I also wanted him to die slowly. Make the pain and agony suffer until he could no longer take it. I literally wanted to feel the life drain from his body. So I just continued until he no longer could. I felt weightless, relieved, as if I won a battle where there was no chance at winning, but yet I did. I won. I won over the monsters who ruined my life time and time again. I again used their own weapon against them, shoving it into their faces, showing that they no longer owned me. That I am no longer a toy they could throw around. No longer the monster they so desperately wanted to unleash out into the world for their own use. _

_ Instead, I turned it all around and focused on them. Killing every Hydra agent, doctor, and scientist I could. I killed anyone that stood in my way as I headed back to her. No one was going to hurt her again, not unless if they wanted to meet the same gruesome face as Albern and the others did. _

_ For once I was grateful for the Soldier having taken over control during that time. For he did a much better job than I ever could. I just hoped I could get out of this nightmare…..and fast. _

* * *

 

There was a crash, followed by metal falling on metal. I shook my head out of its haze and noticed that the bag was long since destroyed and was now amongst the debris of the knives when it crashed into them. I felt a pull, a need to go and pick up a blade, anything sharp. My shoulder and side were burning and I needed to get rid of it. I wanted it off, I didn't’ wanted it. I never wanted it. I’d cut it out myself if it meant I no longer had the arm. I wanted to go back to the way it was before.

With the silver arm, Tony made as an apology, to having Y/N use it to check her reflection whenever she needed to fix her makeup. I never wanted to be cut and diced open again. To have them remove more of me, just to fit more of them in. I no longer cared about pain, I just wanted it out.

I rushed over to the knives, hands shaking as I tried to grab one. Once I finally managed to grip one in my flesh hand, I didn’t even hesitate. I jabbed it right where the flesh met metal. I tried to cut the metal away, to detach it from my body like removing a leech from your skin. It felt as if the arm was draining my life away. But it wasn’t working, no matter how much I tried, it wouldn’t come off. So I tried again but from a different angle.

Next thing I knew, there was a snap. The blade broke when I tried to pry the metal off. However, I paid no attention to the broken off piece buried in my shoulder, instead, I picked up another knife and continued. Blade after blade, attempt after attempt, I desperately tried to remove the intrusive limb. Nothing seemed to be working. I felt all the pain but pushed it off to the side as I continued on my mission.

I was on my seventh blade when a pair of strong arms stopped me.

“Bucky what the hell are you doing?!” I thrashed against them, there was no way they were going to stop me from completing my mission.

“Get off me!”

“No!”

“I need to complete this mission! Just, please!” I kicked back, making contact with their legs, dropping us both onto the floor. I removed myself from their grip and dashed towards the blades again. I locked on one with a toothed edge, this one had to be it. This one should definitely be able to cut it off. So I grabbed it and began to saw away at the limb, but didn’t get very far before it was ripped away from my hand and tossed across the room.

“Bucky stop, please!”

“No! I need to do this!”

“JARVIS, I need Tony here stat!” Tony? Tony Stark! That’s who I needed! He’d be able to help me!

“Steve-what the fuck?!” I didn’t bother to look at who was at the door, I was too focused on trying to get to the other blades that laid scattered on the floor. If I could just reach one.

“Tony, I need you to pin his arm down with your suit. Anything, please.”

“Are those-did he?”

“Yes, please just help.” Yes, please! Help me, help me get rid of it. I’ll do anything!

“JARVIS bring the suit, full power, and strength!” I pushed the man on top of me off and started to crawl towards the blades, but I didn’t get very far, as two big red metal hands pinned my vibrantium arm to the mat. I looked up to see the Iron Man suit above me. Why wasn’t it moving? No, it’s not supposed to do that! I looked up with frantic pleading eyes to Steve and Tony, then back to the suit. Maybe I could just rip my arm off if I pulled hard enough. But again, nothing was working.

I cried out in frustration, looking up at Tony once more.

“Please, Tony! Just blast it off! Blast it off like you did before! I won’t hate you, just-just, please! G-Get this off! I’ll do a-anything. I DON’T WANT THIS!!” I begged, pleaded to him as hot tears ran down my face, looking back at my pinned arm.

“JARVIS get Bruce.”

“What?”

“Steve, we need to sedate him and fast. He could rip the wires that are connected to his spine and that would most definitely kill him. And there’s no way I’m blasting his arm off again. I’m still recovering from doing it the first time.” I no longer focused on the world around me, but rather at the task at hand. Removing the parasite that was bringing everything else back.

The red hands turned into a metal clamp, the room transforms into the eerie room Pierce always put me in. The chair smack dab in the middle of it. Memories, pictures, victim's, pain, blood flashed across my vision like a moving kaleidoscope.

I screamed out as I pulled again, pulling away from the memories that just wouldn’t leave. From the arm that was refusing to get torn off. I wanted to be the Bucky I was before, the man who proposed to Y/N on the roof. The man who held her at night, the woman who was not afraid of the scars I had. But now, I was different….again, I had more scars. Despite the new serum, Albern made sure those scars stayed permanent. A trophy to himself of the battle he won. A sign showing that he was in control of what healed and what didn’t.

“I can’t knock him out, Tony, not completely. Too much of it could kill him.”

“Just do what you have to do, Bruce.” I saw Steve’s broken look as he walked back up to me, straddled my thighs and held me still on my stomach as Bruce came up to inject the needle into my neck. A sob tore through me as I tried to finish what I started, but with Steve and the suit holding me down, there was nothing I could do.

With the injection taking effect, all I could do was give in. So I did, I gave in and cried until my throat burned, until I no longer had any more tears to shed. I could hardly move after it finally kicked in. Whatever Bruce gave me was stronger and was immune to the serum. I felt Steve get off me and the suit removes its hand, but stayed nearby, just in case. I felt numb all over, laying in a pool of my own blood from where the shards were still buried beneath my skin.

I had no choice but to let them roll me over onto my back and assess the damage. I couldn’t do anything if I tried. I was powerless against them. I hardly even noticed the new presence in the room, until my head was carefully lifted and placed on someone's lap. Slim fingers running through my hair.

“Oh Yasha,” I looked up into Nat’s green eyes, they were sad, hurt and confused, “why would you do this?” But I couldn’t say anything, too lost to even think. I looked away and focus on the ceiling. Accepting defeat. According to JARVIS’s scans, they couldn’t transport me to med bay, because apparently one of the shards was too close to an important wire. One that could do some serious damage or could end up killing me if they made the wrong move. So the only option they had was to operate on me right there on the training floor.

While Tony and Bruce worked on removing the blade I jammed in there, Steve left to keep an eye on Y/N. Knowing I couldn’t be there to protect her instead. Only leaving after telling me not to pull a stupid move like this ever again. I always wondered why he still bothered to be my friend. Nat continued to comfort me the best she could, to keep me distracted and focused on anything else. She told me Y/N was doing fine, that she was resting and managed to eat a decent amount of food. That she was strong, despite the evidence Albern left on her. Nat told me Y/N loved me and was worried about me when I left her with Helen. She wiped away the tears that fell, spoke softly to me and gently threatened to kill me if I ever did this again.

I had no idea how long they were at it, not that it bothered me, considering I couldn’t feel anything. When Bruce managed to pull out the final piece, both he, Tony and Nat watched as the last wound heal itself. At least they don’t have to waste any bandages on me, fast healing….super. Wish the serum worked on the brain though, guess there are some things you just can’t fix. Sadly, I was one of them. I knew I had to accept the fact that I was never going to be 100% healed and that I would have to learn to live with it. But why did it have to be so hard?

“Bucky?” I looked over to Bruce, who was crouching down beside me. “Tony and I think it would be best to bring you down to his lab and check your arm for any permanent damage. Are you okay with that?” Fear began to crawl back into my mind space, that’s why they drugged me. So they could cut me open and poke around themselves.

“Bucky stop,” Nat held my face in her hands and softly looked down at me. “Breath, Yasha, they’re not going to hurt you. They want to make sure you’re okay.” She continued to run her fingers through my hair, speaking words of encouragement to me until I calmed back down.

“Bring, Steve.” The three of them looked at each other than back to me. “Alright, we can bring Steve. I need to catch up on baby stuff with Y/N anyways.”

Fuck, I keep forgetting I’m a father, of twins no less. It didn’t take very long until Steve was back. He took Natasha’s place and helped me up to my feet. “

Protect them, please.” Nat smiled softly at me, before kissing my forehead.

“I will, Yasha.” She left and I knew Y/N and the twins would be in safe hands, now that they always will be. Steve helped me down to Tony’s lab, so I wouldn’t fall on the way there. We didn’t talk during the whole process, there was nothing to talk about. Well, there was plenty, but there was no way I was ready to talk about any of it. I knew sooner or later, I’d have to go meet with my therapist again. Show her the footage and the files that were collected over time. Having to go through the same step by step process on how I’m feeling, what I am thinking about, if I have done any physical activity to clear my head, oh and here's my favorite, have I had any nightmares recently? That one cracks me up every single time.

Lady please, I do get nightmares. Do you even know who you’re talking to? I thought it was fucking obvious I got them, I mean it wasn’t exactly rocket science here. But it was part of the healing process I suppose.

I focused back on the task at hand. I was trying to listen to what Tony and Bruce were saying, but it was just hitting deaf ears.

“Why’d you do it?” Steve’s voice grabbed my attention from where he was standing off to the side.

I looked down at my human hand along with the coal black one. Missing the old contrast it had before, it definitely would stand out more that’s for sure.

“Ever had a leech attached to you? Draining you?” I didn't even bother to let Steve answer, if he wanted to know why I was gonna tell him. “It’s like that. A parasite that’s attached to you for life. No way to remove it. All you can do is sit back and watch as it takes and takes. But yet, you never die from it. That’s why I did what I did, Steve. I don’t want it, never wanted it, but now I have no choice but to live with it. It’ll never come off, there’s no way anyone will be able to remove the entire thing. Not unless I wanted to die first.” I look up at Steve then, his face no longer serious, but filled with hurt and understanding.

“I knew I had to go through it all again, Steve, but it never dawned on me that I would have to be ripped open all over again. But I did anyways. I should’ve known better that it wasn’t going to be that easy. But Y/N’s alive and safe and if this was the only outcome every time? I’d do it again in a heartbeat if it meant her life was no longer in danger.” Bruce and Tony came back with a tablet in Bruce’s hands. Steve came and sat beside me.

“Good news, nothing was damaged and the wires are intact. Bad news, even if there was a slight chance we could remove the arm, I’d highly not recommend it.”

“Why?” Steve asked I was also curious to know. Tony took the tablet from Bruce, tapped a few buttons and flicked the screen over to the space in front of us. A rotating image of me popped up.

“Because of this,” The scan was a head to waist, 360 scan of me from before. “With the previous arm, the areas in red were where the wires and plates attached to his spine and rib cage. This is what it looks like now.” The screen changed to the newest scan of me. The black vibrantium stood out clear as day against the newest red puffy scars that littered every inch where flesh met metal. Then it changed to what it looked like on the inside.

The metal reached a good two inches further than what the first one did. The wires were no longer a mess and uncoordinated, but instead very delicately placed in points where any harmful damage could take place anywhere. Spider web like lines, resembled the wires, as they looped around my spine, along with my nervous system and gathered at the base of my skull. I didn’t want to know how they managed to get them up there. I didn’t need to know.

The scan had twice the amount of red dots bunched up together. “If they attempted to do this the first time, Bucky wouldn’t have lasted ten minutes.” Tony flicked the screen off, I shuddered at the mere thought of if they did do this. “Steve, this went on for hours. They knew what they were doing and definitely knew where to put everything. If they didn’t pump him with the new serum, it would have been ten times as worse.”

“So let me get this straight, Bucky shouldn’t even be alive right now?”

“Bingo,” Tony snapped his fingers, pointing at Steve.

“Fuck, this is a whole new level of messed up.”

“Tell me about it,” I huffed.

“At least he picked the best alloy you could ever dream of. No way this is gonna get damaged any time soon.” Tony stated, tapping the end of his screwdriver on top of my hand. Clearly very intrigued, but I’ve had enough attention for a while. I just wanted to go back and check up on Y/N. I’ve been away from her too long.

“Can I, can we be done for the day?” I asked, self-consciously hovering my hand over the scars. Not wanting to be shirtless anymore and to just cover everything up.

“I don’t see why not, but Bucky,” Bruce crossed his arms and looked at me, voice calm but firm, “we are going to have to do a complete physical on you. Not today or tomorrow, but soon. And,” he looked between Steve and me, “I think it would be best if Tony and I looked at the files,” Bruce paused, the hitch of hesitation in his voice, “all of them.”

That meant they would see and know everything that happened over there. How they tore me apart and stitched me back together. They would also have to inform Helen about this as well, so it could be properly stored in my med file. Not to mention all of it would have to be put on my own file as and Avenger. Meaning Fury would have to know and anyone with high enough security clearance would be able to go over it. Pick away at the findings. Was I ready for that to happen? I wasn’t completely sure.

“Can I think about it? Give you my answer when I come in for the physical?”

“Of course.”

“Y/N does  **_not_ ** see it, I won’t put her through that.” There was no way in hell was I ever going to have her see that. She’s been through enough already and I didn’t want to lose her because of that.

“We understand, just take time to think it over.” Tony hands me a shirt and lets Steve and I leave. We waited in the elevator as JARVIS brought us down to the med floor where Nat was staying with Y/N.

As soon as we get off the lift, we headed straight towards Y/N’s room. I hesitated before opening the door, fighting the urge to just turn around and run, but my body wouldn't let me. Steve’s hand landed on my right shoulder, respecting my space of my left side.

“Bucky, what’s wrong?”

“Do you think we’ll ever be okay?” I whispered softly, not even sure if he even heard me. However, the broken sigh from him told me otherwise.

“It’s going to take time, Bucky and it’s not going to be easy, but we all got your back. Just focus on Y/N and the twins, we’ll take care of everything else.”

“Thanks, punk.” Steve smiled and pushed me towards the door.

“You’re welcome, jerk, give her a hug for me, will ya?” I nod in reply as I opened the door. Natasha was already standing from where she was sitting, placing a kiss onto Y/N’s forehead, then walking up to me and doing the same.

“They’ve missed you, Yasha. Now get some sleep before I have Bruce force you to.” She leaves the room with Steve, shutting the door softly behind her. My focus never left the bed, where Y/N was sleeping peacefully. I almost forgot how beautiful she looked when she slept. That has always been my favorite pastime in the morning, watching her as she slept.

I made my way over to the open spot on the bed, trying not to wake her, but she already knew. Y/N looked up at me with tired eyes, smiling as she lifted up the blankets, then patting the empty spot.

“I need my personal heater, gettin’ cold.” She said as she tried to - but failing terribly - wiggling her eyebrows. I shake my head at her silliness. This is what I fell for and I was more than okay with that. Making sure I didn’t bump any of her bandages, I laid down and pulled Y/N to me. Relaxing as she curled up against me, soaking in the warmth. She was much smaller in my arms than before, but she was here and alive. That’s all I ever wanted.

Nuzzling her soft hair, I held her tight. “I love you so much, Y/N. I’d do anything for you.” She kissed my chest and snuggled deeper into our protective blanket cocoon.

“Just love me, the twins, and yourself. That's all I need, Bucky. I love you too.” I knew we were going to be okay, one day, but all I needed was this. Just this. Nothing else mattered. I didn’t need anything else, I just need Y/N. 

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this one was heavy with feels, next part will be the Readers POV. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
